Superheroes
Superheroes is an "official" song from Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. The song is dedicated to the superheroes of space called Big Hero 6.The song itself features Owl City performing and the actions of the superheroes Big Hero 6 team in official video and the song also can be appears at the end credits of the film. Lyrics All her life she has seen All the meanest side me They took away the prophet's dream For a profit on the street '' ''Now she's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow '' ''All his life he's been told He'll be nothing when he's old All the kicks and all the blows He won't ever let it show '' '''Cause he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow '' ''When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That's how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) '' ''When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That's how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) '' ''Oh-oh, oh, oh Oh-oh, oh, oh '' ''All the hurt, all the lies All the tears that they cry When the moment is just right You'll see fire in their eyes 'Cause he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow '' ''When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That's how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) '' ''When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That's how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power) '' ''(Power, power, power, power) Every day, every hour turn that pain into power (Power, power, power, power) '' ''(Power, power, power, power) Every day, every hour turn that pain into power '' ''She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul he's a got a beast In his belly that's so hard to control Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode '' ''She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul he's a got a beast In his belly that's so hard to control Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode '' ''When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That's a how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) '' ''When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That's a how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power) '' ''Oh, yes (power, power, power, power) Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah Whoa (power, power, power, power) (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) '' ''When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That's how a superhero learns to fly Tivia *The song earn the platinum on the chart ranking. *The song was nominated and won the 'Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song'. Category:Songs